unexpected chaos
by punctate
Summary: Set after slayers try. Lina and the others end up in a new dimension. Expect for Amelia who has to deal with invading armies and a certain Mazoku.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything actual, so I especially do not own slayers, those who do are H.Kanzaka and R.Araizumi. I'm just borrowing the characters, please don't sue I have nothing after all I'm a university student.

This story, takes place after slayers try which is the last slayers season I saw. It is mostly narrated by Amelia, because hey it's her story. 

"Miss Lina, hurry."

"Hai hai Amelia where coming." I looked back at my companions, no my best friends. Lina, Gourry, Fillia and Zelgadis. Xellos had disappered god knows where a while ago. Xellos there was something about that unjust man that bothered me, I don't know if it was the fact that seeing him I felt strangly disgusted or just guilt over Mr. Zelgadis. No concetrate on the task at hand, going home and seeing father. 

"Hurry, you guys, with justice in are hearts we will get there in no time", I spun around to smile at them, only to have my heart stop. A light was engulfing them, I ran towards them as they ran towards me. My legs were like lead weights, it was too late, I screamed my anguish for all those to hear, as my secound family disappered. I spun around in a circle trying to prove my eye's wrong, but it was futile they had disappered, no breadcrumb trail, magical or Ki trace left of them. Yet I turned and turned in some desparate attempt to find the impossible. 

It took awhile for me to notice his presence, sure enough Xellos was standing in the exact spot of my lost companions. He looked well I think he looked surprised, it's always hard to tell with a man who is always smiling. No a monester who is a heartless bastard, I wouldn't be surprized if he was responsible. Although if the fact that he was walking in circles, exclamining oh my and what happened here and beastmaster will be most displeased. Led me to think the Mazoku could be innocent which was impossible for an unjust fied.

"What did you do to them you Mazoku or should I say you trash." I screamed shocked at the venom in my own voice. A princess on the side of justice and the criminal was winning. "Whatever are you refering to little miss justice or should I call you crown princess justice freak. Hum" That damn voice, dripping with sarcasmism was really pushing me to my limits. But this was no time to deal with the unrest of my stomach due to his nearness, it was time for action. Where were Miss Lina and the others and what was that strange light. 

"What I am refering to is the strange light that engulfed Mr.Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry, Miss Lina and Miss Fillia. What do you know about it Xellos, you better talk or it's life is wonderful song for you." He cringed but did not seem to take my threat seriously, don't know why, but it could be the fact that I was so angry that I scared myself. "Well Miss Amelia we both know in this case that is an empty threat and I don't know what happened and even if I did..." "Well what!" yelling and somehow dreading the answer sure to come. "Well that is a secret" He shock his finger and disappered as quickly as he had appeared. 

Dam I hate it when I'm right, of course. Him and his dam secrets probaly couldn't give a straight answer to save his life, oh wait he's dead. Okay Amelia your getting off topic again, I should head home and ask for help, if anyone can solve this it's father. After all there was a man who had justice on his side, and justice always triumps I exclaim from the top of the nearest tree. Apoun landing on the ground I started a brisk jog towards the place. I felt something was terribly wrong my friends disapperance being only the tip of the icing. I ran harder and harder my own heart beat being a loud guide to my journey. Yet I could not stop, I raced to the castle and apoun entering it straight to my father's thown room. I skidded into the room, my father saw me and opened his arms to embrace me. Before I could reach him my whole world changed forever. His peaceful face twisted in pain as the sword pushed it's way further into his heart. He spit blood out with his last breath, it was all over myself, yet I could not move, not to flee, not to cry or even to look at the person who had struck a sword through my father heart and as a result, mine as well.

That's all for now, hope it wasn't too bad. Although if I get flames coming out of my ear's I'll know writing was never a good idea.

Next chapter: Lina and others land in a world where nothing is as it appears to be. Will they survive with their insanity intact, but more importantly will they get food


	2. chapter 2. Lions and Bears oh my

Chapter 2.Lions and Bears oh my!

Authors note: sorry it took so long, university finals are taking up my time. Grovels and ask for forgiveness. Thanks for reviews and flames there always appreciated.

Last chapter- Lina and the gang disappears and Amelia's father passes away quite suddenly. What's going on? I have no idea and I'm the author, scary.

Light and blinding magical power was the last thing Lina could sense before she was rendered unconscious by the shear force of it. Opening her eyes was the last thing in the world she wanted to do at the time. Yet survival instinct said otherwise. The first thing to register was the singing going on in the background, whoever the offenders where; did not bother Lina as much as the overly cutesy voices singing of Love and Peace. (For all those Vash the Stampede lovers out there.)

Lina had seen many things in her lifetime, dark lords, dragons and the scariest of them all her sister Luna. Yet nothing could prepare her for the site of dancing teddy bears in little pink tutus. The little light brown teddy bears danced and sang around her, zel, gourry and filia. 

"Hey you bears stop that infuriating sound and tell me what the hell is going on." Lina exclaimed with her fangs clearly showing. The bears did not stop nor miss a beat if anything they started to sing louder. Hungry and annoyed was never a good combination in Lina. She stood up to blast the buggers into pieces, stomping her foot she prepared for teddy bear stew.

Of course the bears had distracted her from examining her environment. As soon as she stood and stomped her foot, she was immediately thrown backwards. Before she could be thrown to an early grave Gourry caught her. Lina relieved to have her balance back turned to thank Gourry, well she was going to. That was until she felt him patting her breasts. "Ah man they haven't gotten any bigger." Lina counted to ten than kicked him where it counts. Gourry for his part turned pale before collapsing on the ground moaning or should I say crying.

Lina took the opportunity to look around. Mountains and lakes could clearly be seen and it reminded her of her home. Well expect for the fact that they where on a flat and rounded rock perched on what looked like a rock spike. She grabbed Gourry by his hair and dragged him to the center of the rock, for it looked the most stable and zel and filia where there drinking tea. But hey it was filia she was a walking teapot. Another thing Lina noticed was that they where fairly high up, so that if you fell off it was death. She could only wonder how those dam bears got up here but it could have something to do with the huge flying fish.

Zelgadis was the first to speak. "Lina where are we and where the hell is Amelia I don't see her." "Well we were running towards her maybe the force didn't get her, either way I can say for sure I have no clue as to where the hell we are. It looks like our earth but it doesn't fell like it. What do you think filia? "Well I don't sense other dragons and the feel of this place is different than the one back home" While the other where pondering this, gourry decided to visit the teddy bears, who were still singing I love you (barney's annoying theme song). 

"Hey there, um do you know where I am and well um where a washroom is or a bush." After all the rock they where on had no plant life at all it was just a disk shaped flat rock. The bear's paused in there song, all fury paws pointed downward. They smiled and jumped off the rock and stared running down the spike supporting the one they where on. Lina for her part was relieved that the singing had stopped, there was something suspicious about those bears and well there went her lunch. She could hear her stomach complaining no demanding to be feed or else. She looked up and saw that the fish or whatever they where flying low. Fish it is. 

"Gourry jump up and kill one of those fish, the shifting the rock shouldn't be too bad if you have it land in the center." Lina and the others backed up from the center, the rock shifted but by now they were used to it. Gourry waited until one of the flying fish flew near the center and jumped up slicing it in half with his run of the mill metal sword. It landed rather hard. Lina, gourry, zel and filia where thrown off the rock. 

"Gourry you jelly fish for brains you should have been more careful." Lina screamed as the rock they were on was sliding down it support frame crashing on the ground below. "That's not fair Lina I did what you asked." Gourry whined. Lina ignored him as she shared a look with the others. Zel, filia and Lina went to cast a levitation spell or a ray wing spell. Yet fate was against them as they discovered that they couldn't cast magic here. Gourry screamed at them to hurry up, to which they all screamed back that they were trying. Lina cursed her luck as she plummeted towards the ground and certain death; surprisingly wishing her sister was there to save her.

Next chapter- we return to Amelia as she mourns her father and faces a new enemy, which makes the dark lords look like kittens. Alliances are formed and emotions run high as xellos decides to help amelia. Why you ask? Well that is a secret.

AN continued: For those who where wondering why they where headed to see amelia father, don't worry that will be explained later. As for the bears there my tribute to Excel Saga, I just love that line she says, "It's cute but what the hell is it" insert punch. Sorry I couldn't help myself. 


	3. chapter 3. Unlikely allies

Chapter 3. Unlikely allies

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers or anything else of value.

AN: I will be in Montreal next week so I probably can't update until the 22nd of April. These chapters as all others with Amelia in the chapter are narrated by her.

Last chapter: We find out what happened to Lina and the rest of the gang before they fall to there untimely deaths.

Blood was all I could taste and see. My father prince to a nation, the worthy champion of justice was dying in front of me and yet curses my cowardliness I still could not get my infernal body to move. I could sense something horrid and powerful coming towards me. I managed to turn my head to look at the murderer. 

It was both light and dark in its complexion, it had sharp predatory teeth that gleamed with salvia. Its eye's were blood red, it had no hair and it stared at me with a savage grin. It was frightening and yet fascinating at the same time because it had a human form just without hair and replacing that and it's entire body was black and white swirling energy.

"Poor pathetic human, the look of blood suits you. So much so that I think you should become it." 

Its harsh savage voice informed me. "No words, girl I can't believe you people are still alive and living in somewhat harmony with the dragons and mazoku." 

Its voice by this point was dripping with venom. "We certain were not shown that consideration, so my child that is why you all have to die so we can cleanse the earth of your filth." 

With those words it powered a spell I did not defend myself for I had lost all that I had loved. I wanted to die, no I didn't but fear is paralyzing me and so I guess the decision is made.

I saw the energy head towards me the amount of it left no doubt of my demise. Oh well I least the people will be able to spread the ashes of us instead of having to deal with actual corpses. I thought I was doing them a favor yea that's it. I decided I didn't want to watch our deaths so I closed my eyes. That's when I felt it or should I say him.

I opened my eyes to see Xellos in front of me. He must of cast shields spell because the energy was being disbursed. The being stared at Xellos it's eyes narrowed in anger and Xellos had his eyes open with that dangerous glare in them; generally seen when he is going to kill something. Than silence no one moved or breathed all the while it and the mazoku had a stare down. The creation must have decided that Xellos or myself were enough of a threat because it took off through one of the castle windows, surprisingly Xellos did not follow.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day or are you going to give mister justice his funeral." Xellos exclaimed in happy voice. 

I stood up with shear will power; my father's body slumped to the ground as the surface supporting it moved. I could feel that my entire body was shaking and against my will I stood in front of him.

"Oh my the mighty princess is going to kill me with her shaking, not that it not a pleasing image." Xellos smirked and I snapped. 

I did not speak but I started to pound my fists on his chest, hard. All my pain was poured into those strikes; it made me feel better but at the same time it made me mad. Mad at my inability to act and the fact that Xellos was most likely getting pleasure from this. He didn't stop me just smiled in his usual way. Feeling weary I turned my back to the man who stirred emotions in me that even through hatred I could not stop.

"What are you doing here Xellos, making sure your minion did not fail you or did you want the joy of killing me yourself." My voice sounded foreign to me. I'm sure Xellos was getting a good meal of all the pain and confusion I was radiating.

With a small laugh he teleported in front of me, our faces uncomfortable close. I don't know what's wrong with me but every time I get close to Xellos I get these feelings of longing, completeness and my mind could not explain what it did to my body. 

After all I was a priestess and a princess both required me to be pure in body and spirit. So I did my best not to get close to him even when every fiber of my body told me the opposite. Yet as his breath mingled with mine, I felt warmth all over, especially my lower parts and I couldn't stop the feelings much to my chagrin. Before I could question him, I looked at him to see him amused by something, whatever it was seemed to make the mazoku happy if such a thing is possible. 

Moving closer Xellos whispered into my ear "Amelia did you know that I have wolf in me and as such I have an excellent sense of smell."

"Ano?"

Next chapter: Amelia's father gets his funeral. We find out about the (ETA), their weakness and strengths. As the dragons and mazoku decide that a certain pair should eliminate them. But is that possible when invading forces threaten Amelia's home.

AN: As always reviews and criticism appreciated and I liked to thank my first reviewers Digi-riven and Celyia for their reviews.


	4. chapter 4. Explanations

Chapter 4. Explanations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially after my trip, I don't have a dime. 

AN: I'm back. Montreal is a beautiful city, I hope I can go back there sometime in the near future. This chapter sets the ball in motion, so it's detailed oriented. Also of note ETA is the Japanese word for outcast. Ja ne.

Last Chapter: Amelia deals with her grief as a dangerous game between her and Xellos begins.

I knew I had to move it felt like I was stuck under that piercing gaze. His breath was driving me crazy, stripping me of the presence of mind to run as my mind insisted and yet the body would not comply.

"Ano? Princess Amelia are you in there?" Came the familiar maid meekly voice. That blessed voice saved me from drawing too close to breaking my vows and my sanity. Was I close? Yes I know I was, that mazoku had a way of stripping me of my free will. It had to stop; I have to make sure at no time was I left alone with him.

"Yes" my voice barely audible responded. "Inform the Guards that the Prince, my father has been killed by some monster." I tried to sound commanding but I knew it was a lost cause.

"Yes Princess." The maid could be heard crying as she turned to leave.

"It's not a Mazoku, child, Its something much worse. The Lords have named them the ETA." His cool voice informed me. Dam it even when he is insulting me he sounds good. How could this injustice happen, that Fein taking advantage of a young maiden's heart. 

"ETA, outcasts and your sure there not related to you Xellos, the resemblance is remarkable." Well I know the sarcasm is not fitting for a maiden of justice but quite frankly I was too overwhelmed at the time to care.

"I didn't say they weren't related to the mazoku, I said they weren't pure. And I know you don't mean those words, I'm much more handsome. Ne?" He was smiling with those closed eyes. What do you know the blind leading the blind?

"I disagree, how would you know anyway your eyes are closed, and what do you mean Pure?" I knew I was playing with fire but I just couldn't let that ego of his run free.

"I mean, they're mixed. You see mazoku are capable of love, just like the dragons can hate. We just choose to ignore those particular emotions." He opened his eye's at this point, I don't know why; to make sure I was listening or to see through my soul. His voice turned serious. "For both dragons and mazoku life bonds or partnerships are the way to go, because of our long life spans. Dragons are more likely to life bond than a mazoku, because we ignore the emotion of love. Some times you can life bond with the one you want. Most of the time life bonds happen at random. This would be the case of mix between mazoku and dragon or human and vise versa. This is what created the ETA, they were not accepted by either group."

Well to me it made sense but there was one thing I didn't understand. "Xellos why didn't those couples ignore the bond or simply bond to another." Curiosities clear in my voice.

His sounded annoyed. "You stupid humans and your frail bonds of marriage. You have to complete the life bond or it will eventually kill you and the same goes for taking another mate, the pain would be unbearable even for someone such as myself."

"Death what do you mean Xel......" Light and darkness blinded me and stopped my rant. When I opened my eyes there was a line of dark lords and elder dragons. All of them were looking at Xellos and myself. All their voices blended together in my mind. "You child of light and you son of dark, must work together to stop the ETA. This threat must be stopped now before it upsets the balance of the world further."

To say I was shocked was an understatement; I looked at Xellos to see that he was begging his master for another assignment, while she smiled on ignoring his pleas.

"So let me get this straight, you have an enemy you have trouble fighting so you don't want to get your hands dirty. Well I don't see why I should help you." Anger overpowering rational, telling off dark lords was never a smart move.

"Your father will only be the first, how many more must die before you'll act." Oh how wonderful a guilt trips. "Fine, but I'll do it myself without that mazoku help." After all travelling with him would not be a good idea right now.

"That is unwise, the combination of your powers is necessary to kill them, alone you will perish." Why was fate against me? "Alright, I'll do it as long as its someone other than Xellos." I was desperate, all the dark lords looked better than Xellos at this moment. "And I can not depart until after my father's funeral."

The voices stopped briefly, probably deciding if they should kill me for my insolence. "That is acceptable, Julius will be your companion, come here Julius." Julius appeared in front of me he looked human, he had long blond hair like Gourry's and green eyes, yes ladies he was a looker. Julius himself examined his travelling companion she was a little short for his tastes, but she had decent breasts. Large just the way he liked them in a girl, hum many if I seduce her she'll hop into bed with me, after all no one can resist these good looks. "My princess I am honored to be travelling with such a beautiful and intelligent woman." He smiled laying on the charm. I smiled back. 

"This is acceptable," I think he would be a good alternative to Xellos, I even would want to mate with him, after marriage of course. Than it hit me pain stronger than anything I have ever experienced. Julius put his arms around me for comfort but this only made the pain worse. At this point it was unbearable. The voices seemed confused; I looked at Xellos shocked to see him down on the ground mimicking my expression of pain.

Julius pulled away to look at me, smiling enjoying my pain, he reached down to wipe away a tear. His hands never reached their destination as Xellos hit him with his staff, throwing him across the room. Voices turned from confused to amused. "Xellos will be your partner as Julius is incapacitated at the moment and he was the only one available, so good luck to you and Xellos. Farewell." The same light and dark effect and they were gone, including Julius.

Their disappearance didn't bother me as much as the mysterious pain I felt. It vanished with the disappearance of Julius. I had no time to ponder as the door burst open and the guards with tears in their eyes picked up my father's body to be put into the royal coffin. I didn't need to look to know Xellos had disappeared. A few minutes later Prince Christopher came to comfort me and for the first time since the weirdness started I mourned my fathers death and my friends.

The day of the funeral, I was dressed in a black royal gown. I stood in front of the coffin and gathered my courage to speak. "My father was a great man of justice. He tried his best to rid the world of all injustices. His mission will not end and his killer will not go unpunished. I will be leaving soon for that very purpose, in my stead Prince Christopher will mourn with you and lead you, as my father would have. I wish you my people well and I hope to see you soon." I turned to keep my courage with me; I could hear the people crying and wishing me luck, it gave me strength.

Taking small steps, I left my home, my comfort for how long I wondered.

"Well know shall we look for the ETA now Miss Amelia?"

"Fine I'll change and than we'll go." I turned to go into the castle, when a loud band could be heard and I saw the cause of it. Life has a way of going from bad to worse. A neighboring country decided to attack their intent clear as their soldiers stormed the gate.

AN: Amelia may seem very out of character, but she just been through hell, it hard for the happiest person in the world to get through that with out dealing with those antsy emotions. She been thrown off balance and like all of us will have to grow up and deal with changing world in our own way. Feel free to disagree. Reviews and flames always appreciated. Ja ne.

Next chapter: Lina and the others realize they're trapped in hell. Well not "hell" but it sure seems like it in the dimension there in.


End file.
